warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Interceptación
La interceptación es un tipo de misión sin fin que requiere que los jugadores capturen y mantengan ubicaciones establecidas en el mapa para interceptar las transmisiones enemigas al alcanzar el 100% de control antes que lo haga la facción enemiga. Mecánica The map has four communication towers acting as capture locations, labelled A, B, C and D, with all of the locations starting out under enemy control. Players capture each location by standing within a tower's capture radius until the tower switches over to Tenno control, however if enemies are within the capture radius the point will be in a "Conflict" state, preventing the player from capturing said point unless all enemies in it are killed. Enemies can capture player-controlled towers by activating one of two nearby control consoles per capture point, which triggers an alarm the player can hear. If a player kills the enemy activating the console the point will not be captured. Capture Points are rewarded to the Tenno and the enemy at a rate proportional to the number of towers in their control. The goal is to control more towers than the enemy in order to reach 100 Capture Points first. If the Tenno reach 100 Capture Points, the players will then be tasked with eliminating any remaining enemies, after which players can choose to claim a reward and exit or continue fighting. If the enemy reach 100 Capture Points, the Tenno fail the mission. Extracción At the end of each round, the decision screen indicates what each individual player intends to do, with undecided players continuing to battle. It is not a vote and extraction occurs for individual players, not the group; these players will appear to disconnect. If the vote to either extract or continue the mission is unanimous then the action will immediately take place instead of the timer completing its countdown. Localizaciónes The majority of Interception maps use the same tiles as Defensa missions. Exceptions to this are missions taking place in either Bosque Grineer or Astillero Grineer Escenarios. NOTE: The above table is outdated for some missions. Recompensas * Capturing and neutralizing a tower gives 300 Affinity, while capturing all towers grants 500 Affinity. These can be doubled by using an Potenciador de afinidad. * Each time 100% control is reached the players are offered a chance to either continue (resetting control and beginning another round) or exit and claim a reward similar to Defensa missions. ** As of all rewards in Defensa y Interceptación missions stack, and all are kept when choosing to extract. * Interceptions are separated into 3 tiers: ** Easy: Mercury (Odin), Venus (Cytherean), Tierra (Gaia) & Ceres (Cinxia) ** Medium: Jupiter (Callisto), Saturn (Rhea), Urano (Umbriel) & Europa (Ose) ** Hard: Pluto (Cerberus), Eris (Xini), Sedna (Berehynia) & Void (Mithra) Variaciones Archwing Espacio libre Archwing Free Space Interception missions mostly follow the same rules as standard ground-based Interception. The only difference between modes is the method of enemy capture; instead of accessing a control console, the capturing enemy unit will emit an orange electric beam connecting them to the communication tower when they get close enough, and both the comm tower and capturing unit will be surrounded by a red spherical field to denote that a capture is in progress. Once connected the capturing unit will continue to neutralize or capture the tower regardless of how far away they move from the tower, meaning that simply knocking away the enemy unit will not suffice to stop their progress - only killing the unit will stop the capture from finishing. Only one enemy can capture each tower, and if a capturing unit is destroyed another one in the vicinity can quickly take its place. Currently only one Archwing Interception node is available, it is Caelus on Urano. Recompensas Notas *It is possible to stand on top of a broadcast tower by jumping on it from a higher place or Bullet Jumping. * Capturing all four points generates approximately 1 capture point every 2 seconds. Thus, it takes at least 3 minutes to complete 1 round. *The enemy will always have at least 5% captured on solo, due to the time it takes to run between towers. *The tile used in Sealab Escenario for both Defensa and Interception missions always has Orokin Communications Relays in it, although they are in an 'inert' state during Defensa missions. Curiosidades *Interception was introduced in , though it was limited to Tierra until . *New Interception missions were added to other planets in . Additionally the update reduced the difficulty of the first round for solo players, though the difficulty will remain the same when playing with 2-4 players. **The Archwing Espacio libre variant was introduced in . *Interception is the only mission that can reward the player with Talento natural, but it can also be obtained from Transmutación or defeating Los tres Grustrag. *Like Defensa and Supervivencia, an Interception mission has the potential to last indefinitely. *Grineer Sealab Interception missions at Urano will have Orokin Communications Relays instead of Grineer ones. **This makes it the only non-Vacío Escenario to use said Relays. Errores AncientRetribution.png|DE Test Card Bug NAME_bug.png|Name Bug *Sometimes capture percentage indicators disappear. However, it is still possible to capture the locations without seeing the progress. * Occasionally, if you kill an enemy with a gib while they are capturing a tower, the tower will still flash as if it is still being captured, but won't actually be captured and will remain in this position until the game ends or a host migration occurs. Enemies will then ignore the tower until the same conditions occur because only one enemy can capture a tower at once and the game still registers it as being captured. This may be due to client or host lag. ** This can also happen to all four towers at once. *A test mod card labeled "Ancient Retribution" may show up as a reward. The card is used by Digital Extremes for testing and does not actually represent a real mod now or in the future. Claiming the card may crash the game or cause general instability afterwards. *Enemies in Archwing Interception have a tendency to stick on obstacles near the edges of the map, making certain Interceptions difficult to complete without accidentally forcing an extraction. *Similar to"Ancient Retribution, there are rare occasion on Archwing Interception where the game shows four "NAME" items instead of the normal rewards. If this occurs it is impossible to extract, and instead the game will start the next wave with the menu interface in the way. *Enemies affected by Control mental will still attempt to capture the objectives for the enemy. *Los tres Grustrag may sometimes cause the mission to be unable to be completed if they are alive at 100% broadcasting. *Syndicate death squads can glitch enemy spawns, reducing it to near zero as long as they are left intact, with the spawn rate gradually resetting to its normal rate as the death squad units are killed off. This can be exploited to give the player an easier time as ranged death squad units often linger outside of a tower's capture radius, though they can capture it if they venture close enough. *Enemies in Archwing Interception will target only one tower if all towers are captured by the Tenno. *Sometimes the progress stops and enemies stop spawning. This bug occurs rarely and can be solved by host migration. After this, the round continues without further problems. Referencias Historial de actualizaciones *Changed Interception to prevent new players joining right before the round ends (it now locks the mission at the 60% mark). }} en:Interception ru:Перехват Categoría:Misión